I promise you I'll make everything alright
by Stormy Angel Sky
Summary: Strange events take place at Dracos best friend Evas Dance competition. What secrets has she been keeping from him? Why does she trust her boyfriend more then him? It’s almost time for Eva and Draco and the rest of the “gang” to return to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and characters that obviously don't belong to the books.  
  
Untold Secrets  
  
Eva Stepped off the dance floor with her partner Jone A/N: (Jone is a male just so you all know he is also one of my friends in real life) she was hoping to snag gold at this dance competition. She could still hear the loud cheers from her friends all crammed at one table waving signs and shouting. She was hoping that the judges were paying more attention to what the crowd thought of her dancing then favoring last years winner. She gave Jone a quick kiss on the cheek and headed over to the table her friends were sitting at.  
  
"HEY guys! Better cheer louder for the standard I don't think the people in Alaska heard you." She explained as she beamed up at all her friends.  
  
Just then a tall dark haired boy rose up from the table his ice blue eyes not breaking away from Eva's as he rose. He came toward her and grabbed her gently by the hand and leaded in to kiss her passionately. Eva freed one of her hands and ran her fingers though his hair. She never wanted that kiss to end. But when Dallis pulled away she was grinning like a fool. ( She looked at her tall dark handsome boyfriend and she felt that she was some where else she couldn't hear anything everything seemed so quite and the room felt blank, everything was like a white noise. Eva always did or said something stupid to ruin a good kiss. This time it was something she said.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked stupidly  
  
"What was what?" Dallis asked a little bewildered.  
  
"That kiss?" Her face flushed a deep crimson and she was now smirking like a fool.  
  
"It was for good luck at the awards and .because I never told you how gorgeous you looked tonight." He replied as a smile formed on his lips.  
  
Eva broke eye contact for a split second it was like she came back to where she was colors whirled and danced about .it was only then she realized that she was at a dance competition and her friends were all staring up at her in awe. She shook her head violently like she was trying to remember where she was.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry guys how rude of me this is my boyfriend Dallis. Sorry I didn't mean to stick you all at one table and ignore you. I was umm busy. I was hoping that you would get to know each other on your own."  
  
Just then a blonde haired boy with steel gray eyes piped up. "Aww Eva its ok we were all more focused on you and cheering for you. Oh and by the way it is finally nice the meet the man behind the name. He extended a friendly hand Hi Dallis I'm Draco."  
  
"Hey Draco I'm Dallis. Dallis Politely shook Draco's hand." Eva quickly went round table introducing people. That's Sash A/N (I refer to her as Sasha later on just letting you know), Attila, Christina, Andrew and of course you know Draco. Oh shoot guys I got to split I got to get ready for the awards I got to go find my partner. Talk you all after the ceremony! Wish me luck!  
  
GOOD LUCK KICK SOME TAIL FEATHER! They all shouted in unison.Dallis however sat down and said nothing but he blew Eva a kiss as she left.  
  
Draco Sat contently waiting for the awards to start everyone at the table grew tense as they announced the winners for the Latin division...  
  
"In 4th place couple #32 Marc and Camille, In 3rd couple 205 Jeff and Mia, In 2nd place couple # 56 J.P and Maria and in first place ladies and gentleman would you please give a round of applause to the winner of the 5 Latin dances..Cha cha, Rumba, Samba, Paso doble, and Jive... JONE AND EVA!"  
  
The table erupted into loud cheers and whops! Draco was clapping so hard he though his hands might blister. He watched as Eva and Jone stepped out onto the floor Jone spun Eva out and they both bowed. Draco couldn't help himself but try and look up Eva's skirt he loved her body every exposed inch of it seemed flawless. so it seemed. Even though Draco knew Dallis was sitting across the table from him he still tried to look up her skirt, but with very little success. Besides her body he also loved the costume she was in. She wore and black sequined bra cover in clear (diamond like) rhinestones to top it all off the bra had black fringe hanging down from it. Her matching black skirt was covered all in black fringe and the length came up just a few inches short of the end of her slim thighs. Draco watched Eva and Jone except there trophy and their medals. He watched them get there pictures taken and exit the floor out of sight.  
  
A few moments later Eva showed up in a light peach satin colored ball gown covered in gold sequins on the chest. The dress had a very low cut V neck and she wore a diamond choker around her neck. She was walking with her head down and wasn't walking very strait. She stumbled over to the table and pulled out a vacant chair and sat down beside Dallis. Draco looked at Attila, Andrew, Christina, and Sasha who wore expressions of pride not worry. Draco spoke up.  
  
"Congrats you won the Latin! Just keep that up and you're a shoe in for at least the top 3 in the standard division." Draco stated encouragingly his eye's still focused on Attila, Andrew, Christina, and Sasha's beaming expressions.  
  
"Yea.I guess." Eva stated blankly.  
  
Draco turned abruptly to look over at Dallis and was very surprised to see that his expression was of deep concern not pride or joy. Draco then looked over at Eva and was shocked to see that her face was buried in the palms of her hands and she was slumped over the table. Draco felt very confused she was fine moments ago.except when she stumbled over tot the table. He then realized that she was not smiling when she came towards them in fact she had her head down. Draco though she must have been too exhausted to hold her head up any longer. He also knew Eva well enough to know that she would have ran over with Jone and she would have been over joyed after the awards full of energy ready to win the Standard.  
  
Just then Dallis said what everyone was thinking. "Hey Hun are you alright?" His ice blue eyes grew soft almost a warm grey.  
  
"I'm fine." She heaved in a deep breath. "I'm just feeling a little woozy and it's really hot in here."  
  
Draco couldn't help but notice that there wasn't a drop of sweat on her and the Ballroom was air conditioned. Draco knew she just finished dancing but she should have cooled down by now. Draco himself was feeling rather cold.  
  
"Can I get you some water maybe?" Draco asked  
  
"NO!" Eva snapped. "I'll be fine."  
  
Just then a stuffy voice came over the loud speakers in the ballroom. Would the dancers in the Standard division please get ready in the line up thank you!  
  
"Well I guess I got to split again I'll see you all soon then we can all go out for dinner ok?" She forced a weak smile. She then went around the table and gave Dallis a quick kiss and started giving everyone a quick hug but when she got to Draco he held her back and whispered in her ear "Look you be careful alright and good luck Eva." Draco gave her another quick hug. Eva then staggered away with out a second word.  
  
"I hope she'll be alright." Sasha stated out of the blue.  
  
"Yeah me to." Christina commented.  
  
"Don't worry guys she'll be ok she's tough enough; she's probably just a little stressed out." Attila said trying to reassure them.  
  
Draco's eyes were still fixated on the spot where Eva disappeared to. In his mind he kept thinking she'll be alright, she'll be okay, but when he looked at Dallis his mind suddenly changed. Dallis's expression had grown even more concerned and Draco could see a thin crease beginning to form on his forehead. Draco could feel and uneasy knot beginning, to form in the very pit of his stomach. Obliviously Dallis knew something Draco did not. It was driving Draco insane Eva was his best friend she told him everything.EVER-Y-THING.in detail but what was so bad that she was keeping something from him? Why did she trust Dallis more then him? Maybe Draco was jumping to conclusions but something was up he could sense it. PS. Ppl yes this is a Draco fic seeing as he is in it and yes they will be going back to Hogwarts. It will make more sense in the next 2 chappys I'm currently working on. Draco and Eva are best friends (I noticed some ppl had a hard time figuring it out, read it carefully it's not a race.) As well as I don't mind CONSTURTIVE criticism like me I'm sure everyone has different tastes so please don't completely batter my work. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and characters that obviously don't belong to the books.  
  
Suddenly Scared and Crying  
  
"SOMEBODY CALL 911 QUICK!" a frantic voice hollered  
  
Dallis and Draco both practically flew out of there seats and ran to the spot where a crowd began to form. They both managed to push through the crowd of people and what they saw made Draco want to pull out his concealed wand and kill himself. Eva was lying on the floor.a pool of thick blood bubbled from her painted lips, her eyes were rolled back in her head and all you could see was the bits of white. Draco knelt down next to Jone whose tan skin was the color of freshly fallen snow.  
  
"I..I..I..D-D-Don't know w-what h-h-happened. Jone stuttered. I'm..I'm..I'm s-s-so...s-s-s-orry!"  
  
"Out of the way move Step back." The paramedics arrived and where bustling there way through the crowd. "What happened?"  
  
"She fainted.." Jone said composing himself to the best of his ability.  
  
"This girl didn't just faint." The paramedic stated.  
  
"Would you just her the fuck on a stretcher we don't have time for a song and dance here!" Dallis shouted.  
  
"Look kid your not here to tell us how to do our job"  
  
"She's my girlfriend! You're a sick selfish prick you're supposed to save people not watch them die! You see that boy right there! Dallis pointed strait at Draco. He is her best friend and I'm sure he's not going to let her die! No one wants that now would you do your job!"  
  
The paramedics loaded her onto the stretcher her body was cold and limp surly she was dead. Draco stood frozen still; Dallis was still standing fists clenched really to throw a punch. Draco felt like he melted and began to run after the paramedics.  
  
"HEY, HEY YOU wait I'm coming with her!" Draco shouted as warm musky air filled his lungs.  
  
"Sorry kid can't let you only a member of family can go and there already waiting in the ambulance."  
  
"How is that possible her mom is dead and. and her father disowned her long time ago when he ran off with another woman! She's got no one left.but me .and Dallis."  
  
The paramedics opened the back door of the ambulance. Sitting on the seat for the family member was Eva's father. They loaded Eva into the back and a smirk passed on her father lips. Draco stood staring at Eva's father. Just as the paramedic was about to close the door Draco charged.  
  
"YOU.MOTHER.PIECE..OF." Draco jumped into the back ambulance and gabbed Eva's father by the shirt and heaved him out of the ambulance. Eva's father fell on the pavement like a sack of potatoes. "Drive you fools!" The ambulance sped off out of sight and Draco rounded on Eva's father. "You bastrad you did it I can't believe you!" Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at his chest. "I should had done this a long.time ago" Draco laughed teasingly as waved his wand over his heart. "Should I rip you open to see if you even have a heart?"  
  
"Draco NO are you crazy?" Christina screamed  
  
"Yeah maybe I am" Draco spat and kicked him hard in the groin. "I'm not finished with you yet! You come with in a million of miles of her A/N (Eva) I'll kill you mark my words I'll KILL YOU!"  
  
"Draco let's go were going to the hospital." Sasha said gabbing Draco by the arm and leading him away before he did any damage but as she lead him away she spat on Eva's father's face. 


End file.
